All For One
by MD2gether4ever
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all attend Sampson College. There they meet, form friedships, and sparks fly. All Human. All points of view.


Title: All for one

**Title: All for one**

**Author: MD2gether4ever**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID.**

**Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all moving to Southern California to attend Sampson College. There they meet, and sparks fly. All Human. All points of view.**

B-POV

I hate moving to a new school. It's always so hard to make new friends and adjust to the new schedules. Plus you never know if your new school is going to suck more than the one you previously attended.

The crazy thing is though, is that I'm sitting in an airplane, on my way to California, moving anyway.

I'm headed to Sampson College, one of the best schools in Southern California. If you ask me why I wanted to go to college in California instead of the state college we have back home in Phoenix, I honestly can't tell you.

I guess it's just because change was needed. I needed to get away. See new things, have new experiences. So I guess that's my answer.

And I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. Because I am. The nervousness just kind of hides the excitement for the time being.

I'm going to be a freshman. That in itself is a bonus right? I'm not going to be the only new student. All the people that are in my grade will be new. That should help calm my nerves.

Well.

Hopefully a little.

E-POV

"ALICE I SWEAR IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE SOON WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR PLANE!!" My brother Emmett yelled up the stairs.

My sister Alice, brother Emmett, and I have a flight from Michigan to Southern California that leaves in an hour and 40 minutes, and there's a good chance we won't make it because Alice is taking forever on her hair.

You see, we're headed out to Southern California to attend Sampson College there. Alice and I are going to be freshman, while Emmett is going to be a sophomore. (He got kicked out of the college he was currently attending here, for reasons he won't explain.)

It was originally just me that was going to Sampson, but my parents thought it would be a good idea if my sister got the education this college offers as well. And now we're all going.

Well, that is if we can even make the plane.

A-POV

Emmett and Edward just need to chill out; we are going to make our flight with a lot of time to spare. There is nothing to be worried about. Alice Cullen knows how to manage her time well and has never been late to anything in her life.

I headed back into my room to make a quick sweep to see if I was forgetting anything.

Wow. Can you believe it? College. In California. Can life get any better?

Oh, I am SO ready for this year.

J-POV

Did I mention that I hate flying? Well, if I didn't, I do. Soaring high in the air for a long period of time is just not my thing. I prefer the ground. Yes, beautiful, solid ground that has no chance of getting caught in any turbulence, and making me feel like we're going to die.

Oh, how I wish I was on the ground right now.

"Would you just stop freaking out? We're not going to die!" Rosalie, my older sister said from the seat next to me. She had her Ipod headphones in her ears and was deeply engrossed in a Seventeen magazine.

"I'm not freaking out about flying, I'm just a little nervous for the school year."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say Jasper. We all know that you couldn't be more ready for this school year to begin."

I didn't respond. Instead I just forced myself to focus on the events ahead.

Rosalie and I are going to Sampson College in Southern California. Both Rosalie and I are going to be sophomores.

Our parents are sending us there, because they have this dream that with the education this college is supposed to bring we're going to become world-class surgeons and make loads of money.

Funny though, how it's their dream and not ours.

But who could object a college that's right by the beach? Yeah, just what I thought. No one.

**So what do you think so far? I love the stories where this group meet at school. I just think they are so much fun to read.**

**I also love the whole "School in California" thing because I mean, who wouldn't want to go to school in California?**

**Anyway, I love reviews!!**


End file.
